LDF
by lipstickletter
Summary: Jackshley/Greenbone fic ranging from first meet swing dancing lessons to the Glamour UK shoot. "Do you care for me or am I too weird?"
1. Clever Phraseology

******A/N:**_ Although the Glamour UK shoot did happen, I am not saying that Jackson Rathbone and Ashley Greene are in fact dating or are an item. I am not suggesting that Kristen and Rob are either. And if anyone is dating in the Twilight cast, who cares? Let them be happy. Kay, now that I got that out there, go ahead and happy reading! _**  
**

**Clever Phraseology **

I groaned and threw a pillow at the door when I woke up to the loud static and irritating booms of the amp in the other room. He did this all the damn time and after weeks without time for sleep, I would like to have an hour or two to wallow in the little silence I had left, but I guess not.

"Graupner!" I grumbled, stumbling to my feet as I rolled out of bed and blindly fished through the air for the doorknob.

Opening the door, I found a microphone was thrust into my face and I rubbed my eyes to see a grinning Graupner more clearly. He had done this with "Robot Timberwolves," waking me up in the middle of the night to sing about what came to mind. Somehow, the fans loved it, but all I could think now was: Not another one…

"There's this song in my head and all I need it lyrics. I'll show you the tracks—just think of something. Go with it!" his enthusiasm was pretty annoying this early in the morn—afternoon and I glanced at the clock one last time to make sure that it was right.

"I have to be at that photo shoot in like—an hour," I said, handing him the cheap microphone back an dodging the cushion he threw at me.

Glamour UK magazine was doing a shoot with Kellan, Nikki, Ashley and I on romance. Wonderful. As if it were easier to talk on camera about the romances or not that happened behind the scenes.

The bathroom clouded up with steam as I left the hot water on for a minute or two. Somehow that woke me up as I stood under the water for a good five minutes, letting the hot water knead the tension from my back. I heard the song Graupner had in his head clank out on the keyboard in the living room. Our neighbors hated us…

I finished getting ready, leaving Graupner to beg everyone else to join him on his creative energy surge of the morning, but left before anyone answered the phone. I hid beneath a hat and sunglasses, knowing that paparazzi wouldn't find me as interesting as say Ashley or Kellan, but I was still cautious.

After filming Eclipse, I hadn't seen Ashley or any of the cast since our final day filming. It would be nice to be back with them and I hoped that the interview would be less than awkward.

"Wardrobe's that way," people rushed past me and through various doors of the labyrinth-looking studio. I followed where the woman had pointed and hoped for the best.

Thirty minutes in wardrobe, an hour in hair and makeup where they spent another hour to complete the interview. Small talk was exchanged between the hair stylist, where I found out that Kellan and Nikki would have their shoot after Ashley and I. Maybe I'd wait around to hang with them after.

I sat on a stool in the middle of the set, waiting for Ashley, who was now in wardrobe and makeup and hair, to be ready. I hummed, whistled, and then chose to whip out my harmonica, playing aimlessly and getting lost in something that resembled Graupner's melody this morning. Huh, maybe he was onto something…

"The lighting is off, move that fixture further back—yes, like that," there was still chaos around me, people moving lights, I slid my harmonica back in my pants pocket, and as I looked up, I saw her.

It was a casual photoshoot and yet they had taken two hours to dress the poor girl in jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was messy with curls; still short from her not-so-recent haircut, although she continued to tell me she hated it. She liked her hair better long, but I—

_Stop right there._

"Wifey," I acknowledged, standing up and giving her a joking formal head nod. She grinned an gave me a hug.

"I haven't talked to you in forever," _except on the phone—once a week, like always. _"How've you been?"

"Same old, same old. How about you?" I asked as the photographer, Pamela, seemed to finish the set up.

"Good," she said with a smile and we both looked toward Pamela as she lined up the lens, twisting the camera to different angles.

"All right, just be casual," she directed and I took Ashley's hand.

Her eyes shot to mine as I spun her under my hand and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She immediately grinned as I asked if that was too casual. Laughing, she leaned back into me as a flash went off.

"Perfect, keep going," Pamela continued.

Ashley turned around in my arms, nuzzling her nose with mine. These playful acts were torture. The two of us knew our chemistry and acknowledged it in interviews, but never acted on it. "When we stop traveling around the world," she once said. Well, when would that be?

I knew her publicist was always having her out and about with random guys ad we were allowed to see other people—we weren't dating, we had no set rules. We just had huge crushes on each other and while she openly tried dating other guys, I didn't have the magnetic pull to any other women. I didn't have the need to go on a meaningless date for the sake of going on a date.

I didn't have time for dating and neither did she, but if she had time for these other guys, then what about—_Was I really this insecure? _I needed to get a grip. I slowly focused back on the scene at hand.

"How about a kiss? Or is that not casual?" Pamela called out with a laugh, obviously teasing. It was a Love versus Lust column, anyway. A little lust wouldn't hurt, but Ashley giggled, but gasped as my fingertips lightly grasped her chin.

Her eyes met mine in a panic, curiously and silently asking for what I was thinking. This wouldn't be the first time; a fan had already asked us to kiss and we had openly, not afraid to show a little display of affection. We were "_married_" after all.

Her gaze faltered and her eyelids closed, leaving me breathless as I once again took the opportunity to kiss her. I smiled as our lips met; trying to savor every detail of the sudden spark she left burning on my skin. I could feel her lift herself on her toes just a bit and my stomach twisted into a thousand knots

It was over too quickly and we both smirked when we pulled away. The funny thing is, no matter how many times we openly admitted our attractions; the press grew more and more uninterested. Now when they were left hanging with nothing to work with, they were frustrated (i.e. Rob and Kristen). There was no consequence for us.

She gasped again as I put my arm under her knees and swept her off her feet, spinning her from side to side as flashes went off left and right. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laughed with me.

"Start off how you did earlier," Pamela said after another few takes.

I put Ashley on her feet and she took my arms, putting them around her waist as she leaned her back into my abdomen. She leaned her head back and I nuzzled my cheek into her hair before a few more flashes went off.

"So am I getting my free tickets for a monkey show or am I just going to show up and surprise you?" she asked with a smile—another flash—as I shrugged.

"I like surprises," I smirked and leaned my head down to her shoulder, taking the strap of her shirt in my teeth and tugging at it.

She looked over she shoulder and watched me, raising an eyebrow. I matched her suggestive expression and smirked before taking it in my teeth again. No harm in a little bit of lust to match the article's theme.

* * *

**A/N: Should I keep going with this? Like/Hate? Review. **


	2. Let's Go Surfin'

**Disclaimer: I don't own this actors, obviously. I am working of what is said in various interviews. Whether or not Jackson and Ashley are dating is not determined by what is said in this fanfic. Thanks.**

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS! I'm glad everyone likes this as much as I do. This chapter is in **_ASHLEY GREENE'S POINT OF VIEW. _**There is no Jackson in it. Sorry! I will not be going backwards, highlighting various points in the fabricated relationship. Next chapter will be their first meeting. You know what that means! Swing dancing lessons! Woo! Stay tuned. I am going away for ten days, so I won't update ASAP. Next update will be after June 30th. Enjoy Eclipse, everyone.**

**Highly recommended that you listen to the song below while reading this. Just sayin'. **

**

* * *

**

**Let's go Surfin'**

By _The Drums_

It all started after I landed the role. I had been on the phone with Kellan, lying on my stomach on my bed in my _craptastic_ apartment as I flipped through the latest _Seventeen_. I heard my roommate blasting Christina Aguilera in the next room and ducked my head as if being closer to the ground would stop the walls from reverberating the bass of _Beautiful _and _Lady Marmalade_.

I hadn't really been paying attention, which I'm sure he figured out. "And then aliens burst into the room and they were all, 'we'll exchange your safety for a steamy three—'"

"I'm listening, Kellan," I grunted back and he laughed. I relaxed a little and pulled my cell phone from my ear, staring at the screen. I could've sworn I heard a click-in. I sighed and hopped off the bed, slipping on some worn-out ballet flats and grabbing my sunglasses, handbag, and keys before leaving the apartment.

"I don't get why you're so nervous," he continued to not make me feel any better no matter how hard he tried. Nothing against Kellan, but I was nervous and I'm sure no one would get me out of this solitary bubble until I got the call.

"Says the guy who already got the damn role," I grumbled, going down the last few steps of the pretty rundown apartment that was the most I could afford—I spent money on more important things like a laptop and coffee. I opened the front doors and shuffled to the curb, looking both ways before jaywalking my way across the street to Starbucks.

"I'm sure you'll get the call any second. You had _five_ callbacks. Unless they're cruel, I'm pretty sure you got the part. Try and relax." That was true: they had called me back five times. I had auditioned for Bella, but when they said I didn't land that role, I had given up. That is until I got a call from my agent telling me that they wanted to see me again for another reading for a different role: Alice Cullen.

I had read _Twilight _and _New Moon_, but was in the process of the third book in the series. I felt a better connection to Alice regardless: our fashionista personalities meshed, not to mention the connection to her family. The consumed and silent romance with that Jasper character would be a stretch seeing as the most romance I had was my high school sweetheart, who had me pay for all of prom night. How romantic!

"Where are you right now?" I heard Kellan ask just as I opened the door to the local Starbucks allowing the thick aroma of coffee to consume me.

"Where do you think?" I asked with a smile as I heard him laugh. Where else did I go when I was nervous, happy, upset, or just bored? He knew me well enough to know that I needed a caffeine fix to calm my nerves.

"Of course," he answered. "Want me to meet you there?"

"Sure, if you want," I said, my eyes skimming over the menu hanging above the kitchen. I had memorized this _years _ago.

"Alright, I'll see you in—" Kellan began, but suddenly my mind clicked back to the present.

"Oh wait!" I interrupted him, loud enough to turn some heads. Flushing, I lowered my voice. "I have work in a half hour so…" My voice trailed off as I let a few other people in front of me to order as I waited for Kellan to think of a solution.

"I'll meet you after, when do you get off?" he asked and I glanced at the time on my phone. When _did_ I get off? Was I working double today? I couldn't remember. My mind had been elsewhere. "How about we meet tomorrow?" he asked after I hesitated. I could hear the smile in his voice. I sighed and nodded before answering audibly.

"Yeah, I'll call you back," I said, getting back into the line that had since thinned out.

"Good luck!" he said and I sighed, my breath shaking.

"Thanks, talk to you later."

"Venti mocha frappuccino no whip?" I ordered once up to the counter. I nervously bounced on the balls of my feet. Kellan was already cast as my hopeful role's brother. He was perfect for the role—not that I'm biased or anything—but that worried me. If they had cast him so well, then maybe my height difference was going to work against me.

I moved toward the serving counter as I toyed with the straw I had picked up. Alice was 4'11" and I'm definitely not that short. Who is? Who knows, maybe they found an actress that was the spitting image of the director's vision of Alice. Then again, maybe I still had a shot. I glanced at my phone anxiously awaiting the phone call. Still nothing.

"Thanks!" I took the drink and was on my way out the door and to the Marriott Hotel for my unknown shift.

I let my mind completely psych me out and convinced myself that I was once again unsuccessful in getting the part on my way to work. I would have to go back to modeling or something… Maybe I would move back home. No, that was not going to happen. I knew what I wanted and acting was it. I would make this work.

I sat at the desk, taking my job as the hostess completely professionally. I crossed my legs and cracked open _Eclipse_, beginning at Chapter 13, Jasper's past. I smiled as my mind wandered and I absently pictured myself portraying the mystery man's bubbly wife. The actor would have blonde unruly hair, southern twang, and a devastatingly irresistible bad guy façade—or at least in my mind. I bit my lip, tucking one of my legs underneath me as I kept reading.

"Could you at least act like your doing something?" I heard the familiar disproving voice of my boss approach the desk and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Whoops," I said with a smile.

"What's up with these books anyway? My girlfriend can't put them down," he said, leaning over the desk to take a look at the book, turning it over in his hands.

"Vampire romance novel," I summarized quickly, reaching my hands out, wanting to finish the chapter and my fantasy.

"Don't they sparkle or something?" he asked with a smirk. I smiled guiltily before he held the book up and narrowed his eyes. "Pretend like you're doing something productive, please," he repeated and I nodded, eagerly opening my hands for the book again.

When he walked away, I cracked open the book and delved back into the back-story of the tortured Jasper Hale. I was so consumed that I hadn't realized my phone vibrating next to me. I picked it up, not thinking twice of whom it would be, just wanting to keep reading.

"Hello?" I asked, ducking my head a little lower behind the high-top desk.

"Congratulations," I heard the familiar voice of my manager, though this time the voice was upbeat—something I hadn't heard before. "You nailed it." My headshot up, eyes wide.

"You're kidding me! What?" I squealed, earning a few stares from passersby in the elaborately decorated lobby. Did my voice echo? Uh-oh.

"Ashley," here came my boss again. "Phone down."

"You got the role of Alice in that Twilight thing you did. I'm e-mailing you the details and the script will be yours in a few days. I booked your plane to Portland, filming starts in…"

My head was buzzing as I tried to grasp everything she was saying. I got the role? Details? E-mails? Plane ticket? _Yep, seems like you got the role… _

"Ashley!" my boss hissed and I looked up at him a grin plastered on my face, suddenly getting painful, but my happiness numbed the discomfort. "You know better than to have personal calls during work. My office, now."

"I quit." The words left my lips before my brain could process it. What if this only lasted one movie? What if this didn't jumpstart my career? But what if it did! I could get any other job if this didn't work out, but right now I just quit my job. There will be others out there, right? Who cares!

"Excuse me?" My boss asked as I stood up and packed up my belongings, putting my book, keys, wallet, and other knickknacks in my handbag before looking around my desk. I heard my agent continue to gab about what she would be sending me and when, but didn't pay attention.

Finally looking back up at my boss, I sighed with euphoric relief. "I quit!" I said giddily. "I'm going to be an actress," I said with a confident grin as I brushed past him. I thought I heard him mumble something along the lines of, "dream big," but was too excited to care. Practically dancing out of the Marriott Hotel, I headed home to pack for my trip.

* * *

I blasted Kings of Leon and danced around the apartment. I called my parents back home in Jacksonville, Florida, proud of myself that I could finally prove that my decision to move to LA was worth it. I told my roommates; I was relieved that I would be moving away. I told them to look for a new roommate and that I wouldn't be coming back. I called a few high school friends, who all gabbed about how much they loved the books and were going to look at the cast online after I hung up.

Now I was on the phone with Kellan. He had begun with 'I told you so' remarks, but I didn't pay attention, too excited to get annoyed. I went to my laptop and while I waited for the details to reach my e-mail, I searched for the cast list that was circling the Internet.

"Nikki Reed? Whoa, All-Star cast," I said, scrolling down to see modeling pictures of Kellan and photo shopped pictures of Nikki and Kellan together.

"Yeah, Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth Reaser, have you seen the rest?" Kellan was on the other line, surfing with me. We were both curious as to whom we'd be working with. For us, any work was good work. We hadn't been in much and to see actors like Peter Facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser, Kristen Stewart, and Nikki Reed, I was excited.

"Rachelle Lefevre and Cam Gigandet? No way!" I grinned. They all fit the characters I had imagined. This casting director was amazing. I felt a little better, knowing that I would star with a great pool of actors.

"Hey, have you seen who plays Jasper yet?" I asked, absently flipping through different windows of IMDB pages.

"Yeah, he's an old family friend. Our parents know each other through church or something," Kellan said as my fingers tapped against the keyboard. "Jackson Rathbone."

That was my cue to Google. I quickly typed in his name and clicked on Images. "You're googling him right now, aren't you?" Kellan interrupted my search.

"Maybe…" My voice trailed off as the webpage loaded, covered in pictures of my onscreen hubby. _Damn. _Penetrating green eyes, unruly brown hair, crooked infectious smile.

"Dreamy, isn't he?" Kellan broke me from my silence. My answer was a sigh and he exploded into laughter. I didn't bother looking at his IMDB page as I continued staring at him. This would be fun…

"Single?" I asked more myself than Kellan as I googled random facts about him.

"Yes," Kellan answered with a laugh. "Isn't that the first thing they teach you: don't date someone you work with?"

"Who are you: my dad?" I answered back, not needing negativity to bum me out. I went to find videos of his work, wondering how he held himself: gesticulations, southern façade, and a sultry voice? God, I hope so.

"I'll leave you to being a stalker. See ya tomorrow, Ash," Kellan broke me out of my daze again and I mumbled some distracted goodbye before hanging up and getting back to work.

He was the leading man in a short-lived ABC Family series, _Beautiful People_. I watched a few clips of that, watching how he dipped his head, obviously uncomfortable in such a role. His voice was how I had hoped: a bit of southern drawl. I watched a few trailers of low budget horror movies he starred in and clips of him guest starring on television shows. Then I laughed as I saw _Disney 411_ on his resume.

His voice busted up half an octave, he grinned at the camera in a mock excitement as he interview the latest teen sensation. It was adorable.

I glanced at my phone as I got a text message. It read: "jaspers a QT! :P" I grinned and went back to my stalking. That he was…

* * *

**Like? Hate? Review! I write faster when I get more reviews. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Tourist

**Disclaimer: Just cause I say Jackson and Ashley are together does not mean it's true! Don't believe everything you read. Kay, cool.**

**A/N: I know I said I'd write the next chapter after the thirtieth, but I wrote some of this on the plane and when I transferred it to my laptop, I couldn't stop writing. It's not my best, but "that'll do, pig, that'll do." Name that movie! Pacific Northwest is awesome for anyone who's wondering. Come live here with me in two years cause I'm definitely coming back. I dunno when my next update will be, but thanks for all the reviews. KEEP IT UP! As you can see, when I get lots of feedback, I write faster. Love all the feedback! **

**And who doesn't love Spencer Bell? #spencerbellislegendary make that a trending topic on Twitter.

* * *

**

**Tourist**

_By Spencer Bell_

I packed my bags for Portland the day after I got the role. Another job, another location, but something was different about this job. Then again, I hadn't lived anywhere, but Los Angeles for the past couple years, so to start traveling again felt right. Normalcy was traveling for me, so much so that when asked where my home was, I latched onto Midland, Texas just because that was where my family was now. Otherwise, would I say Singapore or LA?

The role was pretty simple in the complicated sort of way – vampire who wants to kill his brother's girlfriend. The back-story was awesome and I was hoping I could delve into it in future movies, but I didn't want to psych myself out. Southern upbringing from the Civil War Era, this character was right up my alley.

I was relieved I didn't get the leading man role although the author of the _Twilight_ books had mentioned me as a possibility. Leading man roles weren't my thing. I was a character actor, always am and always will be.

Packing up Annabelle—my lovely musical companion—I went down the stairs of my apartment building before I heard incoherent yelling after me. I turned around and good ol' Graupner was stumbling down the hall to say goodbye.

"When're you coming back again?" he asked and I smirked.

"Like—four months?" I answered back, still unsure. Being roommates with Graupner was like living the dream of a bachelor. We drank and jammed—much to our neighbors' annoyance—and we slept in between. Still, I'm sure he'd be having a bunch of buddies over.

What's bachelor life with no one to share it with?

He looked bummed and then smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Try not to get evicted while I'm gone," I said with a laugh before we parted ways.

I took a cab to the airport, but stopped a ways behind, not wanting to pay too much for the trip. Not to mention, I didn't have the money for it. I did a few jobs and a few low budget movies and this was another one of those Indie films. I didn't see this going anywhere. Then again, I did have cousins coming out of the woodworks, completely excited that I was in their favorite book turned motion picture. But who would make a franchise out of a book series that only a couple of people knew about?

I checked in and boarded the plane, not really realizing that the flight wouldn't be that long. I fell asleep on the plane and woke up as I heard people around me getting up. I checked my phone for the time before getting up and heading down to where I would be staying for the next sixteen weeks or so.

Apparently we would be sharing a hotel—three floors were all ours. I guess that was a smart deal, it got us forced to interact and become a close-knit family. Plus with the unfamiliar environment, we would all have people to latch onto to look around. I still kind of wished I had looked up the cast to see any familiar faces, but then again, I wasn't computer savvy…

It was a pretty small hotel to begin with, but when I finally got to my room, I was alone. My cast mate—or roommate—hadn't come in yet. The room was pretty big considering the Indie movie I had taken on. There were two beds—both twin—pushed on opposite corners of the room. I chose the one with the window, already claiming it with Annabelle and my torn duffle bag. The space between the beds was enough for a jam session, crazy game of Twister or even a dance for two.

Lazily, I flopped down on the bed, my hat falling off in the process. Just at my head hit the mattress, the door swung open. I glanced toward the door and saw a familiar _huge_ guy bound into the room.

"Roomie!" he boomed and I immediately sat up, feeling pretty damn small compared to him. He tossed his own duffle bag to the unoccupied bed and walked over to me. "Lutz, Kellan Lutz, and you are Jackson, right?" he asked, holding out hit hand.

I shook his hand and nodded. "Nice to meet you," I said and he returned the notion.

"I think our parents know each other," he said, casually returning to his bag and opening up a dresser. Following his lead, I decided to unpack, too. "Some church thing or whatever, my mom called me and you know the mother gossip stuff…"

I couldn't really remember the last time I had a long conversation with my mom. I kind of needed one—now wasn't a good time. I guess with auditions and the music project Ben and I were starting, I was too keyed up or in the wrong state of mind for a heart-to-heart with my mom.

"Huh, I wouldn't be surprised," I said with a smirk. "My mom knows everyone." I haphazardly tossed some things into the dresser drawers before closing them all and claiming my position back to lazily lying back on the mattress.

He nodded, folding things pretty neatly before I heard the buzzing of his phone. That reminded me to _find_ mine as I patted my front pockets. Nope. I stood up and checked my back pockets. Nada. I glanced over toward Annabelle and patted the case down. Aha!

"What's up, Ash?" Kellan answered his phone as he continued to fold his clothes neatly. I slid my phone out and checked the messages: two from my mom and four from Graupner. Oh God, did he burn the apartment down?

"Hey-yo, Jackson?" I looked over to Kellan as he held the phone to his shoulder. "You mind a guest coming on in the room?"

"Nope, go for it," I shrugged before calling Ben.

"Yeah, room 323," Kellan continued as I waited for him to pick up. How long had I been gone? Come on, Ben, don't get evicted—don't get evicted—

"Hello?"

"You missed me so much you called four times? What happened, did you get us evicted or—" I started to ramble, my voice a little panicked, but I couldn't afford to get evicted and neither could he.

"Relax, dude, did you even listen to my voicemails?" When I didn't answer he sighed into the receiver. I heard a knock at our hotel room door, but waited for an explanation from Ben as Kellan went to go answer it. "I had this awesome idea stuck in my head when you left, so I recorded it. I can't find any lyrics in my head, I thought you could help." _Oh. _

"Man, you scared the hell out of me," I said with a sigh of relief. He laughed and I glanced toward the small hallway as Kellan and his guest came into the—_whoa. _

"So the key is a little weird, but just go with it when you listen to it. Plus, I'm not so good on guitar like you are, so I think a couple solos before and after the chorus would be cool to add in, but—" Ben's voice faded as I stared at the lovely lady who came into our room. T-shirt, jeans, brown boots over the bottom—she was dressed casually, but looked better than any woman I ever…

She waved, breaking me out of my stare and snapping me back to Ben's obsessive ramble. I waved back and faced the wall before my staring became a little too creepy. She smiled and kept talking to Kellan in hushed voices so not to disturb me.

"Can I listen to the song before I start writing solos and changing keys and stuff?" I asked, trying to get Ben to hang up or speed this conversation up. Now that I knew he was good, I didn't need an hour-long song synopsis; I wanted to be introduced to this girl…

"Fine," he said and grumbled a goodbye and a few threatening profanities before I hung up on him, tossing my phone to the end of my bed.

"Clingy girlfriend?" Kellan asked and I glanced over to see he was talking to me.

"Clingy roommate," I corrected. He smirked and I glanced toward the lovely lady who blushed.

"Alrightie, Ashley Greene, Jackson Rathbone," Kellan introduced, pointing to each of us. "Jasper, this is your Alice." _Seriously? _What did I do for this? Did I pay someone or was this some prank?

She held out her hand and I took it, standing up to shake hands with her. "Ah, so _you're _my wifey," I said with a smirk and her blush only grew.

"Nice to meet you," she said, politely smiling before Kellan broke our long gaze.

"I'm hungry, who wants room service?" he groaned. "Ooh, wait, how about pizza? Think we can get it delivered?" I shrugged and he scrolled through his phone for a phone number. "So Miss. Boring just wants cheese like normal. Jackson, what do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll have anything," I shrugged, letting go of her hand that was still clasped in our former handshake. As Kellan dialed the number for pizza, I stood awkwardly, letting my eyes follow Ashley's hand as she motioned toward Annabelle.

"You play?" she asked casually.

"Yeah," I answered, hearing Kellan order a garbage full of toppings on half of the pizza.

"In like a band or something?" she asked, looking toward me. I glanced toward the guitar and back.

"We're trying—my roommate and I are trying to get our friend's wife to let him join our band and convincing our other friend to join—it's a work in progress," I said with a smirk.

"Cool," she said, sitting on Kellan's bed across from me. "I'm completely music illiterate. I can barely hold a tune," she said with a smile.

"Alright, pizza's here in fifteen," Kellan said, hanging up his phone. "Excuse me, miss, but you're sitting on the wrong bed," he smacked Ashley with a pillow. She grabbed the pillow and put it on the floor, sitting on top of it.

"Fine, I'll sit on the floor," she said, sticking out her tongue at him. They had a brother and sister thing going on. I wondered how long they knew each other.

I pulled out Annabelle and sat on the floor against my bed for the next fifteen minutes, just playing random chords and plucking random new things that fell at my fingertips. Ashley would talk and laugh with Kellan or ask me questions about guitar and how I got started. We talked a little about the movie, where we were all from, etc.

Once we devoured the pizza, Ashley was talking about different parts in the script and enthusing the books, talking about Alice and Jasper as a couple and how she would approach it all to see if I was on the same page—I was. I kept playing guitar as she continued on with her excitement. It was contagious.

"Oh, the prom scene," she said and Kellan chuckled. He had been silent for a while, too busy with his phone and probably not really fitting into this conversation. "Do you know how to dance?" I stopped playing for a second, looking up at her.

"Do you not know how to—" I began and she smiled.

"I do, I just don't think Alice and Jasper are the kind of people who would grind up against each other, y'know?" she said with a laugh. Kellan chuckled, too and before I knew what I was doing, I stood up, put Annabelle on the bed, and held out a hand to Ashley who was still on the floor.

"Swing dancing is pretty easy," I said and her eyes widened. Did she not think I could dance? Of the many things my parents taught me—boxing, manners, and how to be a gentleman—I suddenly found swing dancing to be the best.

She hesitantly grabbed my hand and Kellan tossed his phone down, watching us. I pulled Ashley to her feet and looked toward him. "Want to join us?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'll be your audience to 'oo' and 'ah' and 'boo,'" he said with a proud smile. Ashley stuck her tongue out at him.

She turned back to me, "remember, I can't hold a tune, let alone a beat." I smiled and ignored her self-doubt before holding her out at arm's length.

"It's the same basic foot pattern as a normal slow dance," I said and she picked it up along with me. "But with a jazzy side," I said, speeding up the tempo of the dance to give it a little swing. "You're good, stop hesitating," I said with a grin.

"You make it look easy," she said, her voice going up as I told her to turn and she spun out then back in, stumbling a little. Kellan booed and I caught her.

"Nah, you got it, the carpet's just uneven," I assured her. I told her to turn again before she could protest and she spun back in without stumbling. "Now normally I'd flip my partner, but I doubt you trust me right now," I said with a smirk.

"Wow, I never knew you could dance, Ashley," Kellan mocked and Ashley turned her head to protest, but lost a step and fell forward into my shoulder. Her blush came back to join us.

"Don't let him distract you," I said with a smirk. "He wishes he took up my offer and was getting lessons right now," I said with a laugh as Kellan scoffed.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled. Ashley stumbled again and I had a feeling she was being as ungraceful as possible on purpose. I could get used to Portland…

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Personally, I liked my last chapter better with Ashley's point of view. I was thinking of doing the famous cat class next, but what do you want to read about? Leave it in your review! Thanks for reading! **


	4. 10 Mile Stereo

**Disclaimer: Just cause I say they're together doesn't mean they are. And of course I don't own/am affiliated with Ashley Greene and Jackson Rathbone, duhhhh. I wish I was though. **

**A/N: Another chapter. I've gotten random Jackshley/Greenebone visions lately. The dance is inspired by this youtube video: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vKbe5oTeflg at 2 minutes and 28 seconds. Please watch it because my description isn't so good. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! Do you want me to go in order or do you want me to skip to something like the end of filming? I can't think of any memorable Twilight behind-the-scenes things with the two of them, but if you can, leave it in a review and maybe it'll make an appearance! Thanks again!

* * *

**

**10 Mile Stereo**

by Beach House

The next morning we were supposed to meet in one of the hotel suites toward the end of the hallway on the same floor my room was on. My roommate was Rachelle Lefevre, but I hadn't seen much of her and being so star struck, I couldn't really say anything coherent… Sure, she was no Audrey Hepburn, but she was still a pretty big name for someone who had only done modeling and a few walk on roles.

The night before I wasn't able to sleep, so keyed up on meeting "my hubby" for the movie and his dancing lessons and his smile and his—Kellan had teased me after about how googly-eyed I had been and I hoped it wasn't that obvious. Maybe it was…

When my alarm went off, I jumped out of bed and grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt to accompany me on my way to Starbucks. Fortunately, there was a Starbucks on very corner in the west coast and Portland was no different. I just had to walk outside to grab a venti chai latte and a coffee with milk and sugar for Rachelle—not knowing what she wanted—before heading back inside.

"Morning," Rachelle smiled warmly when I opened the door with my hands full. She dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair and came over to help me.

"I got you a coffee, I didn't know if you wanted something different," I said and copied her grin when she thanked me. "Everyone needs a pick-me-up," I shrugged off the thanks and took my turn in the shower. I was glad I brought my own shampoo from home—pomegranate-scented goodness. The shower and bathroom was pretty spacious and I finished pretty quickly before walking out of the steamy bathroom.

"Ready for vamp-camp?" Rachelle asked, digging through her dresser drawers for clothes although she was already dressed impeccably in skinny jeans and a loose-fitting tank top. I was going to change—

"Uh, yeah, you can head on out without me, I'll be down in another minute," I said, going to my dresser and finding my best pair of jeans and anything to match her casual, yet formal ensemble.

"It's okay, I'll wait," she said, standing up and putting on earrings, tying her perfect crimson curls in a ponytail to push her hair out of her face. She took her coffee and took another sip before flipping through the script. Today was just supposed to be a read-through—for major scenes only—and a quick introduction. We would be going over the filming schedule and everything for the next few weeks.

I changed into jeans and kept my t-shirt, not wanting her to wait anymore and wanting to be comfortable for whatever the day brought. I kind of wanted to look a little cuter than I had yesterday, what with Jackson being at this shenanigan, too, but I was already out the door.

When we walked in, Rachelle was whisked away by Catherine Hardwicke to discuss something important, I'm sure. I glanced over to see Kellan and Jackson in the corner, laughing about a lost punch line. I joined them and said my hellos before taking another gulp of my latte to calm my nerves.

"Ashley, good to see you met Jackson and Kellan," Catherine was behind me with a hand on my shoulder. "I just wanted to talk to you quick about your hair. I already spoke to Kellan and Jackson about their predicament." Kellan laughed and Jackson smiled encouragingly. Somehow I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"As you know, Alice has a pixie-cut, but we have a wig for that," she said and I opened my mouth to protest. I would do anything for the part, even cut my hair to that cut, though I wasn't sure how flattering it would be… "To make it easier for stunt doubles and what not, don't worry about it. I think you just need to cut a good chunk of your hair to make it manageable to fit in the wig."

I gulped another bit of my latte and nodded my head. "How much?" I said like it was a challenge. Kellan and Jackson laughed at my tone while Catherine smiled, uncertain.

"I think six or seven inches, give or take," she said and I nodded eagerly. "Good, okay, we have a hair appointment for the lot of you tomorrow. Nikki Reed will be joining Jackson for the bleaching," she said before bounding off to the center of the room. Bleaching? Ouch.

"Alright, vamps," Catherine practically bounced up and down in the center of the room, waving her arms. "Can we make a circle around me? Grab chairs, couches, cushions, pillows, anything." And so we all did. I grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor next to a chair, but Jackson caught my hand.

"I'm not gunna let my wifey sit on the floor," he said with a smirk, pointing toward his chair. I smiled and thanked him before sitting on the chair in between Kellan and Jackson. Everyone else gathered around our director before she told us to go around the room and introduce ourselves with who we were and who we played.

"Kellan Lutz," he said with a wave. "I play Emmett Cullen."

"Ashley Greene," my voice came off shaky and I hated it. "I play Alice." Why was I so nervous? I finished my latte with another long chug.

"Jackson Rathbone," god, his voice was like honey, "and I play Jasper Hale."

"Nikki Reed," I looked at the devastatingly beautiful actress whom I admired. "I play Rosalie Hale," she said with a smile.

I knew everyone else from my IMDB research, but a brown-haired young man smiled widely before speaking. "Peter Facinelli and I'm your daddy," he said before we all laughed. "Carlisle, I play Carlisle."

"Cam Gigandet couldn't be with us today, but he plays James. He has another movie and so we will be filming his scenes first, meaning the ballet studio scene will start filming and training in the next few days," Catherine explained. "Alright, and you all know me. I'm Catherine Hardwicke, you're director, and we're missing one more-"

Before she could finish, a disheveled looking man came through the door with his head down. "Sorry," his thick British accent was unmistakable.

"This is Rob Pattinson, he plays Edward," Catherine introduced. "You just missed introductions, Rob, but no worries. Take a seat and we'll get started." Edward? Huh, I couldn't see it with the beanie and stubble covering his face.

"Everyone, this is Gretchen Berry," Catherine introduced us to an older looking woman, who had been standing by the door for our introductions. She waved and stepped forward when Catherine waved her over. "Because Stephenie Meyer's vampires are described as animalistic in mind and body, I thought you would all warm up to your characters with an exercise routine where you embody cats."

Kellan bit the inside of his cheek next to me and I knew he was holding back laughter. I glanced up at him and he smirked. I glanced toward Jackson, who looked professional. He didn't show any amusement, but then again I didn't know what he was thinking either.

"Just go with it," she said before giving Gretchen the floor.

"Move all the chairs back," she ordered immediately and we all jumped to obey her threatening tone. She suddenly dropped to the floor when we turned around to see her on her hands and knees meowing. Nikki and I let out a nervous giggle and looked at each other. Of course Ms. Berry followed our laughter and we squeaked, getting out of her way together. This earned some laughter from the group.

"Girls, don't run away from it, embrace it," she said from the floor. "Everyone, drop to the floor and close your eyes." She sat on her knees and Nikki and I slowly lowered ourselves to the floor. Suddenly everyone else was on the floor, too, and we all looked around before closing our eyes. "Alright, now think of a normal house cat walking around the house. Picture that same cat in the wild with its stealth, instinct, and pure aggression…" This was ridiculous.

"Try and embody that same graceful animal. Keep your eyes closed and everyone purr for me." _What? _Someone purred and everyone opened their eyes. "Good! Everyone follow my movements, make everything fluid," she said before she began crawling across the floor. "Everyone has to do it, ignore your self-consciousness."

And so it began. We all crawled around the floor meowing. I felt ridiculous. It took me a minute or two to get into it. I passed by Nikki, Rachelle, and Peter before I felt Kellan nudging against my shoulder and purring. I hissed at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Good, Ashley! Kellan, stay in character," Catherine called from the sidelines. He licked his "paw" with his outdrawn tongue and I smirked before I continued my crawl.

I bumped into another one and hissed, thinking it was Kellan. When I turned to see Jackson, we both looked at each other before we burst out laughing. I fell on my back and he sat on his knees laughing, too. Everyone joined our laughter at how completely ridiculous this all was before Catherine broke us all up. "Alright, alright, let's read through a couple scenes."

The next few days were filled with costume fittings, hair dye, and introductions. I met Kristen Stewart, who would play Bella, and did a couple coffee runs with Nikki Reed and Elizabeth Reaser. It was pretty cool hanging out with _The Cullens_. It was cool to be apart of them.

I still hung out with Kellan and Jackson, but not as much. That is until filming finally started for the final scene—or one of the final scenes: the ballet studio. We would be harnessed and jump twenty feet off a balcony before we would "save Bella." Sounded awesome!

Once again, I waltzed in with my coffee—now from the hotel since I was too lazy to go to Starbucks on the way to set. After make-up and contacts, I met Kellan and Jackson on the balcony of the ballet studio set. Jackson's new blonde hair wasn't bad and I liked when we all chose to dye our hair and cut it for the character's sake. While another scene with stunt doubles played out below us, we all chatted quietly. That is, until I finished my coffee.

I couldn't stop giggling after my caffeine fix and it wasn't distracting anyone below, so I was in the clear. Jackson sat against the banister, laughing at my compulsive giggles, while Kellan rolled his eyes. I put my coffee down on the floor and stumbled, sitting across from Jackson and leaning my head against the wall.

"She's crazy," Kellan told Jackson as if he didn't already know. Nothing was funny and yet I couldn't stop giggling. I covered my mouth and looked up at Kellan before down at Jackson who was snickering, too. His smile was contagious; I couldn't stop grinning even after my giggles stopped.

"Hey, do you still have those moves?" Kellan asked, raising an eyebrow. I glanced toward him—I'd owe him one later depending on how this went.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and smirked, up for the challenge. "Wifey?" he asked, standing up and offering his hands to help me up. I took them and jumped to my feet before we entertained Kellan with a bit of swing dancing. We would dance at arms length before jumping back in close together and back out. He spun me a few times and my head tried to keep up.

"Show me another dance move," I said mid-step.

He spun me out quickly and then back in, holding me there. "You trust me, yet?" he asked, our faces only inches apart. I froze and nodded helplessly unable to form words. He smirked and nodded. "Alright."

He spun under my arms and then I went under his. Our pace sped up as our arms tangled and we kept weaving in and out of each other's arms before he spun me out and I came back in. He caught my legs in his arms, sweeping me off my feet and swinging me behind his back before my feet landed on the floor and we got back into our dance, but it didn't end there.

He spun me out and back in before he took my waist and swung me on either side of his hips before the middle and held me up to do an-almost-headstand before letting me back to the ground and going back into the normal steps. I let out a huge breath and he laughed when Kellan whistled in awe.

"Still trust me?" he asked as he spun me under his arm again. I nodded wordlessly before we followed suit with the same routine. _Yeah, I trust you, a little too much…_

_

* * *

_

**Like/Hate? Review. Again, if there was a part you want to see, leave it in a review. Thanks for reading, guys!**


	5. Darling, It's True

**A/N: So the last chapter was a preview for all of you. I didn't really have a plan for this story and I want to stretch it out more. Watching more videos of the two during press tours for Twilight, they kind of look like they're dating, so I thought I'd play on that a little before jumping into the present. Be patient. You just got a sneak peek of what's going to happen. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Disclaimer: They're probably dating, but just for sanity, I'm not saying anything that's true, this is for fun. Not affiliated with them in anyway, blah, blah, blah. Kay, start reading. **

**Darling It's True**

By _Locksley_

Every night we would spend it in someone's room. Kellan started a game night, which turned into half the room dedicated to board games and the other half dedicated to a jam session with Jackson, Nikki, Rob, and Kristen. Peter offered to cook us dinner and we all had spaghetti another night. We all became a family fairly quickly.

One day MTV came to film a couple behind-the-scenes clips of what we do off set. We were all pretty boring, just sitting and laughing together or talking. Lucky for me, they didn't catch me and my horrific dancing—Jackson said I was graceful and I thought he was full of shit. Still, he was sweet.

In the costume studio, they caught Jackson playing guitar and serenading me. All right, so he wasn't serenading me, but he was completely adorable and humming quietly to himself. I stared and his infectious smile met my lips. His happiness was contagious. He continued to flirt with me, dance with me, and even a few one-armed hugs.

Now we were sitting in a large trailer, kicking back to escape the sun that wasn't vampire friendly. In one day, it would downpour; hail, snow, and then the sun would shine. I didn't get it. Portland was the bipolar weather capital. Jackson was sitting on the couch with Annabelle—his affectionately named guitar. I sat on one of the stools by a large lit mirror vanity, spinning aimlessly to escape boredom.

He caught my eye with a smirk, but I kept spinning, biting the inside of my cheek to stop the sudden urge to grin. "What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing," he shrugged and his chords stopped as someone came into the trailer. It was Catherine.

"Guys, you have a few fans outside the set. Since you have some downtime, head on down there and sign a few things and then we'll start when you come back," she said. "Hopefully by then, the sun will be out of here."

I hopped off the stool and Jackson laughed at my eagerness. "Freedom," he joked and I grinned. We wandered out of the trailer and off set to the fence that kept us in. Jackson's arm slid around my waist as we walked and I bit my lip to stop any embarrassing reaction.

"Whoa," I whispered seeing fifteen girls clutching their hardcover books.

"It's Alice and Jasper!" one of them squealed. Jackson smirked and we went out of the gate. One of the girls shyly walked up to me, holding out her book.

"Can you sign this?" she asked. _My first autograph… _

"Sure," I said with a grin, unable to contain it now. "What's your name?" I wanted to make it special—heartfelt. How do you even sign these? Should I write my initials or do I have to use one of the practice signatures I made on my notebook in high school?

"Jessica," she said while I cracked open the book. Most of the girls were near Jackson, giggling and asking him to sign their memorabilia as well.

"Where are you from?" I asked, starting a conversation with the nervous girl. I was nervous, too!

"Florida," she answered. One-word answers… I could see her hands shaking as I began to sign.

"Cool, I'm from Jacksonville," I said with a smile. _To Jessica—thanks for all your support. I hope you enjoy the film! –Ashley Greene "Alice Cullen" _Was that good? I glanced over it one more time before I closed the book and handed it back to her.

"Thanks," she said and I smiled before three other girls came over to me with their books.

After a few conversations and my awkwardness at signing my first few autographs, I saw Jackson turn to leave, but stopped and turned back. "I can't leave without my wifey!" he jogged over to my side and slid an arm around my waist. I jumped slightly, hoping he didn't realize as a shiver ran down my spine. I closed the last book and handed it back to Caitlyn, my newest fan. She thanked me before Jackson led me back behind the gates.

We took a slow pace back to set, knowing we couldn't film with the sun still up. I gabbed about that being my first autographs and Jackson agreed, although I still think autographs from little kids at a high school play count. He disagrees.

I sat next to him on the couch; my legs were tucked underneath me, one hand resting on my calves, the other hand on my cheek as my elbow propped my head up on the back of the couch as I watched him fiddle with his guitar. I bit my lip, trying not to stare at his face and more at how easy he made the guitar seem. "How's the band thing going?" I asked.

"Same old," he shrugged. "Still trying to get Kristina to let Jerad in. I don't think Ben is really trying, though. I think he's depressed since I'm away." He smirked at that and I did too. Every time he was on the phone it was with Ben about a new song he thought of or progress with the band. I thought the whole musician thing was cool. Definitely not my usual type or quality in a guy, but it was pretty—

"Why'd you pick up the guitar?" I asked, my eyes not leaving his face as I saw him—blush? I laughed at that. "You're blushing, this must be a good story."

He shook his head. "Why do you think?" he asked, glancing over at me. I stared at him for a few seconds, the music stopped and I hadn't realized we had been staring for long before he turned away, the blush coming back again. Suddenly it clicked.

"Ah, for the ladies," I said with a giggle. He smirked and nodded. "Eh, well it worked," I said with a shrug and he hit a sour chord. I giggled before he got back in the groove, sliding to and from chords and transitions. He liked a different kind of music. His selection was eclectic, while mine came from whatever was on the radio. I didn't recognize much that he was playing, but some may have been his own creations. Most seemed like they had his quirky twist to it.

"Is that why you took up swing dancing?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I have three sisters and I think one of them wanted to learn, so we were all forced into it," he said with a shrug. "I was one of the only guys in the class, so I had to dance with all the lovely and not-so-lovely dancers." He smiled at a memory, but I was back to staring—no, gawking at him. I'm pretty sure if I could have seen myself, I would have tried to snap out of the trance I was in.

"Any more talents to brag about?" I asked with a sigh. He laughed and opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. "Nope, I just opened the floor for you to brag, don't hold anything back," I said. Swing dancing, guitar, singing, and acting: what else could there be?

"My sister's an artist—well both of them are—my whole family is artistic. My sisters paint and sculpt… and I took up photography when I was in high school. They're all hobbies, just things to keep me busy," he dismissed it modestly. There had to be more he was leaving out. Jackson Rathbone could apparently do everything.

"You have a lot of hobbies," I said and he shrugged. I leaned toward him as he continued to play. "Wrote any songs about ex-girlfriends?" I asked, my curiosity taking over. His infectious smile came back and he looked over at me, stopping the calming strums of Annabelle.

"Most are about women who lie and cheat and steal," he said and I raised my eyebrows. "Not all women are lovely ladies such as yourself." There he was teasing me again.

"Aw, how sweet," I said, cupping his cheek with my hand playfully. He leaned into my hand with that goofy smile that I couldn't help but reciprocate. In a split second, before either of us could comprehend what was going on or who initiated it, his hand was on the back of my neck, my fingers tugging at his hair, and our lips met in a heated kiss.

Everything around me got all hazy, the room felt thirty degrees hotter, and I hadn't realized he moved his guitar until I felt his hands on my hips, moving me to his lap. I took his bottom lip between my teeth, feeling his hands slide up my hips, bringing my shirt up a bit. The fire that spread from my lips to my core only grew as I felt his calloused fingers meet my skin.

I hadn't noticed the door open until I heard Kellan's voice. "Jackson, they need you in—whoa!" I was off his lap in a second and my cheeks flushed. I looked over at Jackson, who was up and off the couch. I smirked as Kellan looked over at me, but I gauged Jackson's reaction. "Damn, that didn't take long." I huffed out a nervous laugh, still dizzy and out of breath.

"Where did they—" Jackson began, obviously as nervous as I was, but—I hadn't initiated that, had I?

"Hair and Make-up, next trailer," Kellan answered and Jackson nodded, glancing over at me before walking out of the trailer. Kellan smirked and sat next to me. "So did I just interrupt something?"

I smacked his arm. "You scared the shit out of me," I scolded him with a giggle. The smile plastered on my face was painful, but it wouldn't disappear.

"I think I scared the shit out of him, too," Kellan said with a smirk. "I have wonderful timing, don't I?"

I groaned and got up, leaving him in the trailer. I jumped up and down to shake my nerves and excitement off. He was a good kisser—a damn good kisser, and I was a little nervous. We weren't allowed to do this right? We had a media class next week and apparently the number one thing was to not date your co-star. But wait, didn't Brad and Angelina happen after they met on set?

I started walking around set, too keyed up to sit. I glanced over at a few chairs set up under a tent in between trailers. Jackson was sitting down while a few people of the hair crew were fawning over him, fixing his hair different ways while producers overlooked. He caught my eye and _smiled_.

* * *

**A/N: So just in case you didn't read what I had to say above: the last chapter was a preview. I didn't have a plan for this story and decided to go back to Twilight before I jump to the present. So... yeah, sorry for the confusion, but hopefully you still like this? Review if you don't and I'll delete the chapter or cry or something... -sarcasm... kinda- Review? **


	6. Author Note

**Hello, loyal readers! I just want to take the minute to tell you why I haven't updated this story in quite sometime:**

**1. I've hit a writer's block. I've written two beginnings of the next chapter, but neither one fits.**

**2. Ashley and Jackson don't seem to be as cuddly anymore. I know that sounds weird, but in interviews, neither really mentions the other one. It doesn't help me when I need a little inspiration.**

**3. I feel weird writing in the point of view of actual people. Try it. It's weird.**

**So now is where you come in. Review this story with a specific scene you want to see played out between the two (either an event, filming a scene, after party, 100 Monkey show, etc.). If I can run with the idea, I will write it up and thank you. This way, I'll make _LDF_ a collection of one shots.**

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the delay!**


	7. Only Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashley or Jackson, nor do I know their personal life. This is a fanfic, hence the website we're on right now.**

**A/N: **Short chapter of why Ashley and Jackson can't really work. (His is Jackson's Point of View and Hers is Ashley's Point of View).

**Only Man**

by _The Hellbound Hepcats_

**His. **

It's funny, sometimes things just happen to cross in your path. You don't want them to, but there they are and they're always there for a fucking reason. It's fate, I think: sometimes good, sometime bad. Karma has something to do with it, too, but that's a different story.

I walked past a magazine stand to see the bright glossy cover of some twisted tabloid with the oversized and dramatic title: ASHLEY GREENE LOVE LIFE TAKES A NEW TURN! — mentioning her… again. Look, I love being out of the limelight. If I had Rob's attention, I would go crazy. I have the better end of the deal and I love that I can stay in the public eye when I want to and away when people find me too odd, boring, eclectic—onomatopoetic.

Not to mention the public curiosity with us is pretty sick. If I get one more question about Rob and Kristen I don't know what I'll do. Who cares if they're dating? If they are, leave them be! Kristen's kick-ass and Rob's awesome. They can be awesome with or without each other and why do couples have to be together? There were a few flings on set, but I only speak for myself and Ashley and I were—complicated.

We wanted different things. She wanted a to have career, to be famous, to have a household name, and to immerse herself in her work before she was too old and would be tossed away. I wanted to dabble, to be an actor, to be a musician, and to be me—why did I need the fame and glory if I had a roof over my head (even a car roof would do). She wanted to date around; I wanted to settle down, to be a father, to have kids, to own a little house somewhere in the suburbs, in a town so small that everyone knows everyone else's name and politics frustratingly runs everything.

I envied Peter for that. Not maliciously envied him, but just preferred his life to my own. Of course I have time and there's no rush, but I guess when I became an uncle I felt like I was set. What do I want? A family: someone to inspire me, liberate me, and _find_ me.

Ashley and I had a fling. We never discussed anything more. Why would we need anything more? On _Twilight_, we dated and as soon as the move ended and the press junkets came to a close, we were pulled to different parts of the country, jobs watching us with dollar signs for eyes. We tried long distance and it just ended in shit.

Last voicemail she left:** "**Back to the airport. I'm getting sick of this. Heading back to LA Are you going to be in town or—just call me back. Thanks." Nothing says warm and fuzzy like a reluctant tone and a closing statement like 'thanks.'

I don't care. Not anymore.

I did when she brought that fucking Somerhalder to my concert. Is she really that low? And why did she do it? Because I didn't answer her phone call when she asked if it was okay. They stood in the back snogging—er, making out. Ah, and let's not forget Adrian Grenier in Santa Barbara.

Want to know something funny? Someone just compared me to that guy in an interview the other day. "Aren't you living the life of that—like that TV show _Entourage? _You got the smile for it, what's that guy's name?" I knew it. Oh, yeah I knew that guy's name.

What about Chace Crawford? He was an old one. Right before she hopped on a plane to see me—uh, to film New Moon—she is having a long goodbye with another guy.

Look, I'm not playing the blame game. We never set anything in stone. We could date if we wanted and she did. I didn't. Maybe she'll come back when "we stop traveling around the world." Or maybe some amazing chick will bust into my life with a sweet-muse—who's fluent in Dr. Dog and The Rolling Stones, wearing chucks and zero-make-up and she'll want to slow down.

Oh right, the magazine. Clad in sunglasses with my hat dipped low, I knew there were no paparazzi around—plus, no one really stopped to take a picture of me; it wasn't worth much. I picked up the magazine, flipping through just to quench my curiosity. I hadn't spoken to her in a couple days—weeks, really. Where had she been: New York, Paris, Milan, LA?

_Ashley Greene, Twilight cutie, was seen out and about in Los Angeles two months ago kissing hottie Brock Kelly. This vampire chick is certainly swimming around the dating pool. Rumored to be with Ian Somerhalder, Chace Crawford, Adrian Grenier, and even her onscreen hubby, Jackson Rathbone, Greene recently has a new man. Now she's moved onto a JoBro. Seen in— _

… What?

I stared at the picture for a second of the signature Jonas Brother hair, eyes, and—where was the purity ring? Ah-ha! Beneath a picture of them was his circled and enlarged hand along with the words: "Joe ditches the purity ring for Ashley! Things are getting serious!"

I threw up a bit in my mouth…

**Hers. **

It's not that I didn't love him. I'm twenty-three years old for God's sake. I don't want to pop out kids right now and I know that's what he wanted, so I couldn't keep going with it. I didn't want to keep him waiting around. Plus he didn't understand the half of it.

When you're starting out, you have to be seen all over. My manager was constantly shoveling me out with men I barely knew just to have me photographed. With Ian, he was an up-and-coming vampire star, himself! With Chace, he was a Gossip Girl hottie—who was a good kisser and that bit I do take responsibility for. With Brock, his manager got mine to get _him _in the limelight. Joe was to get me back in the tabloids while Breaking Dawn is still in pre-production.

I'm not blaming anyone else for the kissing. I dated them, they set us all up, but whatever happened behind closed doors or out in public was my decision. No one could force me to kiss a stranger—except maybe a director.

I like Joe. I don't love Joe, but I like Joe. Maybe it's too early to tell if it'll grow, but I travel a lot. So why would I settle down? It would just end in disaster.

It's weird having someone get to know you all over again. Your likes, dislikes, everything the other guy knew, now out in the open for the next guy to pick up and listen or ignore. Kellan would always know me better than anyone, but Jackson was close second.

I remembered the night of the Teen Choice Awards when those wonderful photos were leaked of me. Learning halfway through the evening that they were posted on Perez and shown for thousands of people to criticize and judge, I just about had a panic attack. He took me out of the room to just breathe. No words, just letting me get away from the chaos of the after party and offering a hug when he knew I needed one.

But he was all over the country now. I didn't want to bother him. Not after our last confrontation.

The end of _Eclipse _filming, Xavier and I managed to see one of his band's shows. I stood on top of a wooden crate to see over the crowds, filming little snip bits of a few improv songs and singing along to a few of the favorites. As the concert ended, Xavier and I decided to part ways—he had a big shoot the next day—and I was able to slip backstage. Where did we stand then? Well, you have to understand something.

When we were filming any of the movies, we were back into the fling. We'd casually kiss and flirt with the idea of being a couple. We both knew it couldn't happen once we left set—or so I thought.

We were back at his hotel room courtesy of Summit (I was right upstairs, but I always managed to sneak onto his balcony at night or even during the day in our free time). We went from hooking up to talking about wishes. Three wishes: love, success, and protection for my family members and myself. His: lust, whiskey, and a family. And that's when things turned to shit.

"Family man," I repeated with a hiccup and a tipsy grin. "I thought you were supposed to think about having kids when you were older."

"Twenty-five isn't older?" he asked with a somewhat hesitant smile. "Don't girls always think of that? I grew up with three sisters and all they wanted to do was play house."

"I never did," I said, thinking for a minute as I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. "I mean, I had baby dolls, but I never really pretended to be their mother… maybe I did once or twice. I don't know, I'm twenty-three, why would I be thinking about kids?" I asked with a giggle, turning to look over at him. His expression was distracted, distant—I hadn't realized I had struck a chord (no pun intended) and hit a sour note. I said something wrong and after that night, we had remained distant.

I still loved him, but it wasn't the same. I didn't want commitment right now. I was testing the waters. I knew he was there waiting (for now) and I knew what we shared, the connection we had. Maybe when I grew up a bit more and had the same desire for a family of my own, I would see if he were still interested.

* * *

**A/N: **My material: TROIX magazine, along with other interviews, Jackson has always mentioned becoming a father and wanting a family (which has all happened recently). I'm guessing it's because he's an uncle and he's seeing his sister start a family of her own or maybe Jerad and Kristina? Who knows. Still, I noticed that Jackson wants to settle down and Ashley's in for the success and fame, not that either is the bad thing.

Anyway, I'm setting this to complete, just for now. I may still do updates, but I'm happy with this chapter if it becomes the last. Thank you for reading and check out my other stories!

_Note about other stories: _I am deleting Kinetic Hello and starting over, writing the whole story, and posting chapters week by week. I'm very unorganized and feel it would be better that way. I am also writing a high-school-mystery-boy-boarding-school shenanigan, but school is definitely a lot harder this year, so bear with me. You may have to wait until after October 10th or perhaps Thanksgiving break (or one of the many breaks I have).

Thank you for reading any of my stories and I always enjoy your feedback: good, bad, in-between. :)


	8. Junkie

**A/N: **Pretty short chapter, but here's the deal... There have been rumors rolling around about Joe being jealous of Jackson's make out scenes with Jackson. First of all, what make out scenes? _Breaking Dawn _is all about Bella and Edward and I doubt they'd add in some Alice/Jasper action to take away from the real romance focus. Second, I kind of agree that there is tension there. Ashley and Jackson flirt like there's no tomorrow and then with a boyfriend in the mix now? I dunno, it upsets the Cullen family balance a little. If everything was a-okay, you'd see Jackson making an effort and being out with Joe and Ashley just like Kellan has been seen with the couple. I don't think anyone wants to be the third wheel, though. Whatever, he's my rendition of what I think went down when they met. (PS you can all thank Rylnnjay on Twitter for requesting this update. Follow me on twitter: lipstickletter)

**Disclaimer: **There is a 99.999999% chance that this didn't happen the way I wrote it. I don't own these celebs, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This is for entertainment purposes. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Junkie**

By _100 Monkeys_

"I can't wait," Nikki beamed, flopping down on the foot of the bed. I couldn't help it; I shamelessly let the grin take over as my fingers slid up the fret board of ol' faithful, Annabelle.

We had just finished a few quick meetings with the director, some costume fittings and makeup tests for Breaking Dawn down in Baton Rouge. It was a nice change, especially to be back in the south: my roots. Nikki and I came together after we went to the Scream Awards just a few nights prior. The gang would come down in a day or so to play a couple gigs.

Speaking of, Nikki was directing a video for 100 Monkeys. Yep, brilliant, talented Miss. Reed was going to grace us with her skills. We were ecstatic. We had been struggling to find a project we could work on together. It took us a while to come up with something and disappointment after disappointment made us just go out on our own and pick something else to do.

Nikki's definitely on my wavelength, y'know? Music backgrounds, photography, art—yeah, it's nice to have someone in the cast that can totally jive with my babbling.

I hummed in agreement, but the pitch fell to a song I had been meddling around with and I continued the familiar chord progressions, hitting a sour note when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," probably not a good thing to have the hotel room door open, but we had security above and below and on our floor. I was testing the system. Plus, if some fan _did _get pass all of that security, I would want to meet them.

Nikki looked a little uneasy when the door opened until she saw who it was. She grinned and sat up as Kellan entered. Finally, he joined us.

"Family reunion!" he bellowed and we got up to hug him. He crushed me… Nice. "I'm a little worried about you leaving your door open, dude," he said, pulling back.

"Says the guy who found his roommate on Craigslist," Nikki said with a smirk.

"Hey!" he turned his attention to Nikki and let go of me to suffocate her in an embrace. I missed that, though.

"So when's everyone else showing up?" I asked, hopping back on the bed and going back to those chord progressions. Maybe instead of a G it would end on a C or maybe transfer into a—

"Peter's flying back and forth from here and New York," Kellan shrugged.

"Liz is coming in tonight," Nikki replied excitedly.

"Oh, and Ash and Joe just got in."

Before you guess my reaction, I will tell you: I've gotten over it. It's not going to be a flirtatious few weeks of filming, I know. I also know that I'll be a good boy on my best behavior. I'm not trying to win her back. You're disappointed, right? I'm not that kind of guy. I'll let her do what she likes. I'm not the friend who should tell her what's right or wrong; Kellan is.

"I told them to come on down when they were set," Kellan was a fucking idiot. Okay, no, I can handle this. Just be polite to both sides and keep a distance, right? Yeah.

"I'm directing a 100 Monkeys video," Nikki blurted out, grinning from ear-to-ear. I blushed, looking down with the same grin. It was nice she was excited and knew right when to change the subject. Same wavelength, remember?

"Whoa, no way," Kellan sat on the armchair by the window across from the bed.

"I'm gunna try and catch one of their shows while they're down here, want to come?" she continued, ignoring me.

"Oh, the band's coming down here?" Kellan looked over at me and I nodded. "Sweet, count me in. Do we have to go incognito or what?"

"I have the mustache and wig bag over in the closet," I added with a nod. Kellan beamed in excitement. I rolled my eyes and continued my chord progressions. "What've you been up to?" I felt like I hadn't talked to the goof in forever.

"Waiting for the family reunion, duh," he sighed, exasperated. Then I noticed his large duffle bag as he tossed it in front of him. "And collecting board games for those game nights that you refuse to go to."

"I suck at board games."

"You never gave them a chance," he pouted in mock offense. I rolled my eyes, but the smirk never left my face. I loved these reunions and I hated that this was the last installment. I couldn't imagine not seeing these people after this was over.

Yep, the last installment, still, we all had an inkling that perhaps Summit or someone would propose a few prequels for the Cullen couples or at least the Cullens in general. It was too large of a phenomenon for the public to just throw it to the wayside.

I hoped something came up. Sure, I would love a break from the vampire stereotype, but if it took Nikki and I this long to find something to work on together, what were the chances of us all booking something relatively close? Slim to none. I couldn't imagine a life without Peter cooking us dinner, Rob misunderstanding our humor, and even Kellan's board game nights. What about the Cullen family band? Jamming with Kristen, Nikki, and Rob? Rob and I became friends after we humiliated ourselves at various karaoke bars in Portland. Now we can't even leave the hotel without people recognizing us and harassing us.

One thing's for sure: It was the end of an era.

The next time I looked up, I saw Kellan coming back from the small hallway that led to the door. Nikki looked over at me anxiously. I hesitantly stopped playing, but protectively keeping the guitar in my lap, I avoided getting up for as long as I could.

Our whole dynamic changed and I felt it wholeheartedly when I caught sight of her. Holding hands with her new boyfriend, I realized how limited I really was. Was a hug in order? Normally it was, now I wasn't so sure.

This is normally how it begins. Ashley and I leave and go our separate ways when filming is over. We date around a bit, but always return back to filming single to start up the flirt fest again—or sometimes more, like her wanting to start over during Eclipse (how long did that last?). Now there was another person added into the equation and things were different—that's an understatement.

But I'm an idiot and I got up anyway. She hugged me without hesitation, letting go of Joe's hand for just a moment. I refrained from calling her 'wifey.' I didn't know this guy, didn't know what he would find offensive or get jealous from.

"How've you been?" she asked with genuine sincerity as we pulled back and I took an extra step away: cautious, always cautious….

"Good," I said, letting out a sigh. "Busy, but good." I bit my lip and nodded. "What about you?"

"Busy, too," she answered a little too quickly. I smirked and we both nodded, lost in our own thoughts.

Funny how much had changed in such little time... She always made me fucking crazy. This time it sparked a few new songs, new lyrics, new inspiration, and a new camera. After an innocently sexy photo shoot consisting of a white sheet, overcast lighting, queen-sized bed in a hotel room, and my old school camera, I decided to ditch the memories and buy a more practical camera. My first pictures were of my cat—exciting life I have. Did I just tell her I was busy?

Mr. Impatience cleared his throat and Ashley blinked, glancing over at the man on her arm.

"Oh, right, sorry!" she giggled nervously before introducing us. "Jackson, this is my boyfriend, Joe. Joe, this is Jackson." The guy had an inch on me, give or take. Still, we were around the same height. If I didn't know any better, he was either glaring at me or really tense.

"Nice to meet you, man," I held out a hand for him to shake and he hesitated, looking at my hand before meeting my gaze and narrowing his eyes. I wanted to laugh as he squared his shoulders and firmly shook my hand. He was eyeing me over like her father—no, even her father had never eyed me that closely. I was a threat. Awesome.

"So, dinner tonight?" Nikki jumped in, holding out her hand for Joe to shake. "Nikki," she introduced briskly and dropped his hand as soon as she could. She came to my aid. Same wavelength. I love her.

"Dinner right now! Don't you know a couple places around here?" Kellan asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah, you want to go the easy route or try some good ol' southern comfort food?" I asked with a smirk. Kellan's mouth was practically watering at the mention of food.

"Comfort food!" Nikki begged.

"Define 'easy route,'" Ashley answered cautiously.

"You nervous, darlin'?" Oh, let that one slip… "I've had sushi for you, I think you can try a little jambalaya." Nice save. Chatterbox seemed to notice it though, his glare was worse now.

"Sushi is amazing," she protested, sticking her tongue out.

"I know a place that's right next door to a sushi place, so you can head on over there if you aren't up for the challenge," I said, before glancing toward the pretty boy. "What about you; you like sushi or are you like Kellan and you'll eat anything?" He shrugged. Once again, he's quite the chatterbox.

"He'll eat anything," Ashley answered with a smile.

"All right then, follow me or not, but I'm getting some decent _cooked _food," I made the last comment as I passed by everyone and grabbed a hat from the corner of my dresser, dipping it down so the rim covered my eyes. Nikki followed behind me and I linked arms with her. Kellan was behind us with Joe and Ashley.

We made it down the elevator and out of the building without more awkward small talk. "So, my aunt and uncle called the other day. We set up a day next week once the band gets down here so we can get some home cooking. Thought it'd be cool if you went."

"Definitely!" Nikki beamed with a grin. "What about everyone else; who else is coming?"

"Uh, you and the band," I paused for a second before answering. How do I put it lightly? "Things changed… Plus their house won't fit everyone—" I trailed off, biting the inside of my cheek. "If it's weird or whatever, I can ask Kellan or Liz to go. Kellan would never turn down food and—"

"Nah, it's cool," she cut me off. "But you should make another day anyway; get as much home cooking as you can," she added with a smirk.

"You read my mind."

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't a JoBro fan before this and I'm still unconvinced. Sorry if I portrayed Joe a bit too harshly, but I think I gave it some humor. You would be jealous if you had to meet your girlfriend's flirt buddy of two years. Also, who noticed my reference to "an innocently sexy photo shoot consisting of a white sheet, overcast lighting, queen-sized bed in a hotel room, and... [an] old school camera"? Want to see that?

LEAVE REVIEWS. Cause I love you all and your opinions matter. Also, leave ideas for a new chapter on my twitter. Link is on my page. Thanks for reading!


	9. Author Note II

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR NOTE. If you just want to see a chapter, there will be one up soon. I don't want to waste your time if you just want some of the normal postings, so sorry if you got excited at this notification. lol**

Dear loyal LDF readers,

I just want to give you an update on this story! With the newest Jackson/Ashley or greenbone rumors floating around, I know some of you who remember this story are expecting an update! Believe me, I'm on my way and starting to update as we type/read/speak.

I hate when people give excuses for why they haven't updated in a while. Not that I hate it, but more that I ignore it and just eat up the wonderfully updated goodies, but I have a tiny little vague story to tell.

The same individual has plagiarized LDF on two separate occasions. LDF is not an original concept. In fact there's a greenbone livejournal where people write amazing fanfiction on Jackson/Ashley. But phrases, OCs (original characters), and dialogue as been copied both word-for-word and rephrased (slightly).

It's really upsetting when I'm just writing cause I love greenbone, as I'm sure you all do, and I'm just trying to have fun, but I keep getting my stuff stolen. I'm not naming names, but I just want to ask all of you that _if you see something, say something._

There aren't many greenbone fics on here, because they technically aren't allowed, but if you see one that you think may have more than just a similar concept, please let me know via PM or my twitter account. I'm afraid this girl will continue to steal this story until I ignore her.

So I've been trying to write, but every time I sit down to do so, I'm kind of bummed out since the drama with this girl. She keeps backing out and "one of her friends" reviewed this story with a nasty comment. I never badmouthed or harassed her, I just asked her to take down the first story and she did without responding. Now with this new story, she's kept it up and blocked me and threatened to report me—for what I can't say.

Anyways…

I love you all and there will be a new chapter up as soon as possible! I'm so excited to see Jackson and Ashley out and about together and am squeeing at the dating rumors in the tabloids!

Thank you for all your support,

lipstickletter

PS _Hardwired _is coming back as well. I'm three pages into the next chapter. The dinner scene is heating up. :)


End file.
